


Sliver

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Concubine, F/M, Fun and frolics, Indulgent trash time!, Invisibility, Loki Does What He Wants, Masturbation, Pretty Woman style Asgardian frolics, Romance, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Spying, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Voyeurism, Warning: Loki, just for fun, loki is such a sugar daddy, lord and maid bullshit, not much plot but plenty of sex, sneaky spying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Loki parks his arse on Odin's throne - Loki has somehow managed to keep up the illusion he's Odin, after a while he calls for Loki's rooms to be opened which is when Wren and her friend Rowan come in.<br/>Let's just say Loki hasn't had any in a while and if you read the tags you know where this is headed.<br/>I've been struggling to write and this is my first go at it in quite a while.<br/>I'll be getting back to teachings of the trickster soon with any luck, thanks for reading. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was in sore need of light but it had been an age since the luminous glow of candlelight or firelight had licked up the walls.  
After all these years Odin had ordered for Loki's rooms to be opened once more, it was strange how the All-Father had come to such a decision after years of forbidding anyone access to the fallen prince's quarters.  
No one dared to defy Odin and not many were too sad that those rooms were off limits, the darker prince dabbled in magic and whispers of what enchantments he'd undoubtedly left behind on his possessions kept even the most curious minds away.

This was where Wren found herself with her fellow palace maid Rowan as they tied open the drapes. The other servants sighed with relief as the task fell to someone other than themselves.  
They both worked quickly till there was enough light to seek out the candle stands. Once they were all lit they began their tedious tasks of cleaning.  
Odin had given them strict orders to clean by night and to never touch any of the items but only to clean around them carefully.  
Both women did as they were told but Wren found herself curious of what these small bottles or powders contained, carelessly she lifted a bottle, uncorked it and sniffed.  
It wasn't a pleasing scent so she placed it back with the other bottles and carried on with her duties.  
An act which could've gone wrong had there been poison or worse contained inside.

Hidden by his clever use of magic Loki watched her from the other side of the room, he wasn't so foolish as to allow maids to go unwatched in his private rooms.  
On the throne of Asgard his conjured up image of Odin sat watching his court, no one knew that the real All-Father had been frozen in a silent, unmoving state then carefully concealed in a place no one would find him. Loki had wanted to be rid of him for good but could never quite bring himself to end the All-Father's life.  
Loki's rule was a good one, he kept Asgard safe. All chose to believe the All-Father was once again in fine form.  
How easily they are tricked...

"A fine nights work between us." Rowan flashed a smile at Wren as they finished up.  
The rooms were as they'd been before the fall of Loki, regal and opulent.  
"I agree." Wren admired their handiwork.  
"Not a speck of dust to be found." Rowan ran her finger over the back of and old intricately carved chair, the dark wood had been polished till it shone and showed off the coiled snake pattern.  
"Well whoever is to use these rooms better not sully them up, my fingers are sore from all that." Wren muttered.  
"I do wonder." Rowan looked over at the old family portrait of the All-Father, Queen Frigga and their sons.  
"Perhaps the old man wants to." Wren found her eyes drawn to the dark haired second son on the painting and she shivered.  
"He has his own rooms." Rowan didn't think Odin would have need of that.

Loki grow bored of their idle chatter and hoped they'd soon scurry off to their sleeping quarters so he could once again settle in his rooms.  
It perhaps was sentiment that had him wanting to sleep in his old bed, he could almost imagine life was as it had been as he took in his old surroundings. If only these nitwits would leave...

"Can I tell you something?" Wren had an impish look on her face now as she looked at the portrait.  
"Well you're going to wether I care to hear it or not." Rowan sighed.  
"I..I used have a thing for Loki." She shook her head with a laugh at the memory.  
"Loki? You did not!" Rowan chuckled and nudged Wren.  
Unbeknownst to them both Loki sat rolling his eyes at this particular confession, he had many a maid in his youth.  
"Oh I did. He was so handsome wasn't he? You can't deny that." Wren remembered a time when the second son was seen around the palace frequently.  
"Nor would I. He was a piece!" almost as soon as she said it Rowan clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Why are you fretting? No one can hear." Wren sniggered.  
"The palace has ears." Rowan muttered darkly, she scanned the room again as though expecting someone to hear her words.  
"Your weariness has made you worrisome." her friend replied.  
Under his spell of invisibility Loki grinned at that little exchange between the maids.

They left and Loki allowed himself the pleasure of shimmering into view. As he took in his old surroundings he relaxed somewhat, he felt the exhaustion drag him down to his mattress and soon he slept.  
Dreams of his family had him tossing and groaning fitfully, all the deceit and magic wore him out. 

Indeed passing himself off as Odin for as long as he had caused him to feel depleted of a good deal of his sorcery.  
Asgard needed a ruler and he gave them that but the toll it took on him had him seeking out more and more time for himself.  
Now that he had the throne he cared naught for it.

Wren and Rowan found themselves granted the task of regularly cleaning Loki's rooms.  
No one dared to question why, even Thor held his tongue thinking his Father would perhaps have longings to sit within the rooms and feel close once more to his brother.  
Thor missed Loki and his mother greatly but he wouldn't allow himself to wallow, that was not what the heir of Asgard did.

He worked closely with his Father often marvelling at the old man's wisdom and cunning, it was clear Loki had learned many a thing off Odin when Thor had gone to his various battles in the nine realms. He never could quite shake off the feeling that Loki would have been better suited to this but he was an obedient son and wanted to learn to be the best ruler Asgard deserved when the time came for it.

"Rowan?" Wren had the mischief in her voice as she spoke and once again hidden in the shadows Loki had kept his silent watch over the maids making sure they kept their hands off his belongings. Apart from a few minor blips he deemed them worthy enough to continue with the job, he'd surprised himself a few times by stifling a laugh at their idle chatter. Their life was a simple one and at times he imagined he was young again listening in on the servants gossip.  
It was strangely soothing to him.

In their youth Thor had once taken him to spy on where the maids would dress and bathe, it had certainly piqued his interest in their hidden feminine charms and as he grew he often invited them to his bed.  
He couldn't even remember when he'd last indulged in any acts of carnality, his lust had flickered occasionally after his fall but not as it once was.

"Yes?" Rowan wiped her hand across her sweat dampened brow.  
"How do you fancy a bath?" Wren nodded her head towards the black marble bathing oval.  
"Oh no..no..if we get caught..." Rowan didn't need to finish, the mere thought of a flogging was enough to dissuade her from the idea.  
"Suit yourself! I'm having one." Wren untied her apron and kicked off her slippers.  
"Wren, if anyone catches you!" Rowan kept her voice low.  
"Like who? No one enters these rooms at night." Wren pulled her simple tunic dress off over her head and tossed it to one side.  
"I'm going." Rowan backed away from the oval and her friend, by the time she reached the doors she was already close to running.

Wren didn't care she had already begun to run the water into the oval and poured in the spicy smelling potions. She was quick to place the scent, it was how the dark one had once smelt as he walked by, a mixture of green forest and cold winter nights. Fresh and clean, she inhaled and sighed with pleasure.  
Unbeknownst to her she had an audience as she freed her breasts of their binding and slipped her underwear off.  
Loki watched her, his first thought was to have her whipped but then that would mean revealing himself and his second thought was to stay as he was and see what she did. His third thought was it truly had been an age as the thrum of desire heated his cool skin, he was trapped, rooted to the spot by his lust.

Her behind swayed as she hummed a tune to herself, she dipped her fingers in the water to test it's warmth and Loki found his mouth watered taking in her form as she bent over.  
She lowered herself into the water with a moan that sounded wanton to his ears, he chose to believe it was.  
His cock twitched to life, hard and eager for something it had been denied for too long. Carefully he sat in a chair near the moonlit window and freed his cock from his breeches, a gentle squeeze made a bead of moisture appear and Loki bit his lower lip to stifle a gasp.  
How long had it been since he gazed upon a woman like this? How long since he'd taken one and given in to this delicious ache?

He stroked himself languidly watching her soaping up her now flushed skin, her nipples pebbled and she gave them a pinch then sank below the surface of the water.  
When she surfaced she rested her head back on the oval and let out another sigh, her hands stayed below the water, she ran one up her side to cup and paw her breast while the other stayed put.  
"Oh.." her brows furrowed and Loki gripped his length and stilled.  
She parted her legs wider beneath the water and caressed herself, her fingers moving slick against that bundle of nerves.  
"Fuck." Loki whispered, a word he had tried to choke back but was unable to as he eyed her, now it was Wren who stilled.  
He held his breath which threatened to burst out ragged, she looked ready to bolt but after a moment decided to stay put and relaxed back into her bath.  
Confident he was invisible to her he continued to work his palm along his hardness.

"Loki.." she moaned with her eyes shut.  
'Interesting.' he thought as he continued to tease himself.  
In her mind Wren was sat upon Loki as he buried himself to the hilt, her hands yanked at black hair, her head thrown back in ecstasy.  
It was that thought that kept her hand circling frantically as she pushed to reach her peak.  
Loki increased his pace, the velvet skin slipped back and forth over his wide bulbous head, he was as soaked as she in his lust.  
"Oh gods!" Wren was unaware as she arched her back, dizzying waves of bliss carried her to her completion.  
Her heart hammered in her chest and she sucked in breath after breath trying to come down from her high.  
Loki wasn't fair behind her as he spilled hotly over his tightly clasped fingers, he felt the pleasure rip through him and yet he managed to stay silent in his satisfaction.  
Wren rose from the water and caught a shadow out of the corner of her eye, for a split second a sliver of his form had appeared on the chair, panting and spent before it was concealed once more.

Wren dressed hurriedly and ran from the rooms to her sleeping quarters. By the time she slipped into bed she had convinced herself it had been a trick of the light brought on by her fantasy. 

On the other side of the palace Loki placed a spell upon the locks to his rooms then climbed under his bed furs, he would send orders for Wren come tomorrow evening. That he was certain of...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her sneaky bath Wren finds herself having to face her punishment..I mean if you can call being shagged by Loki a punishment.  
> This is just a short smutty romp. :)

The arrival of the palace guards at the doors made Wren swallow nervously.  
She dropped her hairbrush and shot into bed then she faced the wall and kept her eyes tightly shut just before they burst in through the door. There was a yense silence before one of the guards barked at all the maids to get up out of their beds.  
"We have orders from the All-Father to bring the maid Wren before him."  
She felt her heart speed up. She had been a fool to think her indiscretion would go unnoticed..Rowan had been right.  
"Show yourself maid!" the guard snapped. 

Wren slipped out of her bed and gave a curtsy. It was time to face her punishment.  
The other maids stared at her with sympathy as she was grabbed roughly by her arms and all dragged out of the room.  
Wren was terrified of what was to happen. At best she could hope for a flogging..at worst? She didn't want to even consider what that might entail.  
Fear kept her silent as she walked out of step flanked by the marching guards. She passed Rowan in the long corridor, her friend looked stricken as Wren was marched by.  
She wanted to struggle out of their grasp and run but she knew no place in Asgard would go unturned if she dared to defy the All-Father. You simply did not go against him and should you be foolish enough then you suffered the consequences.

They passed the All-Fathers hall which instantly made Wren worry more, she was fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of the throne which sat empty. She had a feeling she knew where they were headed and as they passed two more halls then began the long walk to the Royal rooms her fears were confirmed. Eventually they stood before Loki's door which opened to reveal the All-Father sat on the wooden chair she'd polished many a night. Her stomach turned over with fear as she was all but thrown on the ground near his feet.  
"Leave." he ordered the guards.  
They dutifully retreated and the doors slammed shut. Wren stayed on the floor trying to gather her composure, this was the All-Father before her and she was to be punished.

"Rise." he snapped.  
Wren took to her feet unsteadily and kept her head bowed. Loki allowed himself to look her over again, her threadbare nightshirt revealed her ample charms quite pleasingly.  
"Look at your King." his voice was loud and commanding.  
Wren cast her eyes up to his face. The old King looked stern and disappointed, she shivered under his glare.  
"I will give you the opportunity to say what happened here in these rooms last night. If I think you are lying to me little maid I will correct you myself..now speak." He clasped his hands together and leaned forward waiting for her inevitable teary confession. Loki hoped she wouldn't cry, he found tears terribly dull.  
Wren tried to speak but found her words drying up in her mouth. She spoke but not a sound came out.  
She was surprised to see the All-Father grinning at her distress. 

"Ah yes..a simple spell yet an effective one, as you may have noticed you can't utter a word." Loki smirked.  
Wren nodded mutely.  
"Speak up, I can't hear you!" he cupped behind his ear mockingly.  
Wren had never know the All-Father to have such a cruel sense of humour, indeed he wasn't much known for showing humour at all to his servants.  
"Now that you can't shriek the palace down.." Loki relaxed and shimmered out of his Odin illusion.  
Wren clapped a hand over her mouth as though to muffle a scream, the irony of it wasn't lost on her.  
"I should add the doors are held with one of my holding spells, only a true Mage could ever hope to gain entry or exit. So here you are..." Loki stood and smiled like the devil himself.  
Wren found her breath was coming in shallow little puffs as panic engulfed her.  
The fallen one was here all along, the snake had wound his hold over Asgard and she had angered him.

Loki tutted when she flinched away from his hand.  
"Come now maid..you didn't seem so shy last night as I recall. Am I not as pleasing as your little fantasies of me?" Loki stroked her hair then gathered it up over one shoulder, the exposed skin prickled under the light touch of his fingertips there.  
"I watched you pleasuring yourself." his breath was warm against the shell of her ear. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he traced his finger tips along her shoulder, fear and humiliation made her knees weak.  
"It was my name on your lips little maid." Loki whispered then pressed his lips to her neck in a soft kiss.  
"Tonight the only words you will speak shall be my name." His other hand travelled down her back and stopped to cup at her backside.  
Wren stiffened, her eyes flew wide at his words.  
'Could he mean?' she thought to herself.  
"I will grant you the honour of bedding with your true King." Loki said between the small kisses he was placing on her shoulder.

He was enjoying himself thoroughly, since yesterday all he'd thought of was bringing her back to his rooms to fuck her in every conceivable way. He had wondered in his past if his appetites could be due to his Jotun blood but after the fall and his long spells of abstinence he'd thought his desire to be nothing more than youthful lust.  
'Turns out I might've been wrong.' Loki thought as he inhaled the scent of her freshly washed skin. Her pulse beat fast under his lips and he grinned.  
"I desire you." he confessed to her yet she still trembled.  
Wren didn't know how to process this, it was all too much for her.  
"Please..I will not hurt you." Loki span her to face him.  
He had never had an unwilling bed partner in his life and he didn't intend to start now. His hands roamed over her bringing her against him, Wren looked up at him.  
His pupils had dilated so wide and a faint blush coloured his skin, he looked to be earnest in his intentions.  
'A fucking rather than a beating? Just accept.' her mind pushed her to give in.  
And so she did...

 

Wren kissed him. Loki let her take the lead in that, she claimed his sweet wine tasting lips. She was shy of who he was but he was in no doubt that she wasn't shy of much else as she took his lower lip between her teeth playfully before going back to deepen their kiss. Her deft fingers began travelling to unlace and unbuckle his traditional clothing. She soon had his tunic and leather over shirt cast off leaving him nothing more than his leather breeches and boots, his trousers hung dangerously low on his hips. What really took her by surprise was his powerful build, though sinewy and lean his body was in fine shape. There was a broadness to him that made her feel small. His scars told her that she'd be a fool to think him anything less than a warrior. Wren wanted to kiss each mark, some so large it was a wonder he'd survived and yet he had. He stood before her his eyes now dark with lust, it felt as though he could read her thoughts as she looked him over.  
"A true King carries the marks of his victories and defeats." Loki caught her wrist as she made to touch a faint scar that ran along his throat.  
The haughtiness in his voice sent a thrill through her, she nodded in agreement and found his expression softened. Loki could see their was no revulsion only curiosity in her gaze, he brought her hand back up to his throat and let her trace the scar.  
"That one should've been my end." he chuckled softly at her shock.  
He brought her hand down to his chest where a slightly raised scar sat.  
"That one too." he told her.  
Wren wanted to say she was glad he'd survived such injuries but the spell held her silent.

Loki had no desire to continue talking of his past, he led her by her hand and sat at the foot of his bed.  
"Undress for your King." he ordered her.  
There wasn't much to remove. All she wore was her old white nightdress.  
Wren gathered the hem and began to lift but Loki cleared his throat, she froze.  
"Slowly." he added.  
He could swear he saw a little smirk on her lips but then it was gone once more as she revealed her legs, she paused for a second before her quim was on show.  
Higher she took it till both her breasts were on display for him as well then she dropped the gown to the floor.  
Loki beckoned her with a finger and she stepped towards him, both his hands settled on her hips.  
"You are captivating little maid, does it please you to know that your actions arouse me?" Loki's voice sounded rather huskier than before. Being no green maid Wren felt herself giggling yet still no sound broke out. She nodded again and soon found herself on her back looking up at a very fervent looking God of mischief.

With a movement of his hand his trousers and boots disappeared and he knelt before her parted thighs in all his naked glory.  
Loki was big, much bigger than any other lover she'd lain with. Wren swallowed nervously as he crawled up and settled between her thighs.  
His hand slipped down between her legs and he teased her clit with his fingers, she was already wet for him, a thing he always loved in his wenches.  
"I always find that these lips tell no lies in what they truly desire." Loki drew fast little circles over her clit, his grin was dirty as he pushed her to reach her peak.  
It didn't take long bring her to ecstasy, Wren found herself plunging over the crest of her passion with a cry of pleasure.

Loki claimed her while she still rode out her bliss, he eased his cock inside her tight heat and gave a snap of his hips to sheath himself further.  
"Loki!" Wren gasped as he moved once more.  
"We have all night but it has been an age for me so without further ado..." Loki wasted no time in fucking the little maid.  
Wren sank her nails into his backside making him groan at the sting but it only spurred him on to work his hips harder.  
Her welcoming quim was all he desired at this moment, nothing else mattered. That strange bliss he'd denied himself for oh so long was building within him.  
When it hit him he shattered and stilled as deep waves of satisfaction carried him over the edge. Panting and spent he rolled off Wren to catch his breath. He felt alive...

Wren left the morning after with a pleasant ache between her legs and a smile that refused to slip no matter how tedious she found her chores. Loki had given Wren her voice back the third time he'd taken her too. He'd made her scream his name more than once in the safety of his rooms.  
It was only when she returned to the servants quarters and saw her belongings packed up in a small chest that her smile faded.  
"What's going on?" she panicked.  
Rowan looked sadly at her friend "The All-Father..I'm sorry."  
'This isn't fair.' Wren thought angrily.  
She felt foolish as the tears pricked her eyes. One by one the other maids left the room, Rowan stood at the door for a moment then followed them.  
Wren understood why, jobs could be hard to come by even in the realm of the Gods. This place had been her home for an age, she'd grown to love it and now she was to be cast out.

"Damn trickster!" she yelled and cursed herself for her stupidity.  
"Charmed I'm sure." a mocking voice cut in.  
Loki stood disguised as Odin, he gave a bow "I'm here to escort you to your new position."  
"New position?" Wren wasn't sure she heard him right.  
"Yes, do keep up my dear. You are to be the keeper of Loki's rooms, a job that requires a great amount of skill and after last night I find I am confident you are up to task." Loki purred.  
Wren let it sink in, she was to be a whore for him.  
"Come on love, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. You'll come out of this unscathed, I just need you to say yes." Loki wheedled.  
"What's in it for me?" Wren asked boldly.  
"Days of lazing around looking beautiful, anything you require you only need ask and nights filled with your every fantasy indulged." Loki hoped it would sway her to say yes.  
"Well what do you get out of it?" Wren still thought it sounded too good to be true.  
"I get to be me, I get to unwind with pleasant if not occasionally silly company and I also get have my needs met." Loki thought it sounded like a good arrangement.  
Wren decided to push "May I have a night to think it over?"  
"No." Loki said firmly.  
"Please?" She pressed on.  
"Very well." and with that Loki was gone leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
Wren grinned, it felt like a victory of sorts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren agrees to Loki's offer but not before making a few demands for herself first. This chapter is another smut filled one, I think I'm using this fic to get out more of the fun and frolics that I can't quite write in 'The teachings of the trickster'.

Wren sat across the table from Odin after being brought to Loki's rooms once more.  
"We'll have to stop meeting like this, people will talk." Wren began.  
She rested her elbows on the polished dark wood surface and waited till Loki cast off the illusion of Odin.  
Loki admired her bravado.   
"Drink?" he offered and rose from his chair to get a bottle of mead.  
"Shouldn't I be serving you?" Wren teased.  
"My dear if circumstances were different I would have this served to us both however as it stands.." he poured them both a generous cup and handed Wren her drink.  
"A King who pours his own mead..fancy that." Wren eyed him over the cup and took a sip.  
"You'll find I do more than most be they a King or no." Loki told her. He drained his cup in four gulps then finished with an "Aahh."   
Wren hadn't expected that of him.

"Now that you're here I trust you have an answer for me?" Loki asked and poured another cup for himself.   
"I do." Wren replied. She had to play this calmly and confidently, the only trouble with that was Loki could shake anyone's confidence with just a simple look. He was frighteningly clever and notoriously mischievous.  
"Well?" Loki waited for her to speak.  
"I have conditions." Wren began, she swallowed nervously when a scowl played on his face.  
"I want to be able to come and go as I please. I want to have access to the library and I want my pay increased." Wren hardly thought her requests unreasonable but saying them aloud they somehow seemed bolder.  
"Very well." was all Loki said. He knocked back his second cup of mead and smirked.  
"Well..thank you then." Wren managed. It had gone in her favour or so she thought.

"Before we settle on our terms..did I say our terms? I meant MY terms after all I am your ruler, your king and your soon to be lover I feel we should get the vulgarities of coin out of the way. You'll be paid handsomely for your services but I have two conditions." Loki walked with a sleekness to his movements that put Wren to mind of a cat stalking its prey.

"Do tell?" Wren edged forward to the end of her seat.  
"You can come and go as you please but I expect you here every night without fail and as for the other? You will take no other lovers while you are in my service. I expect nothing less than complete loyalty from those I deem worthy of my trust. Should you not honour my terms then you'll be out of this palace faster than you dare blink and I would see to it that no one would employ you as long as I reign, do I make myself clear?" Loki finally stood right before her.  
Wren was forced to look up at him, his haughty expression was of a man who always got what he wanted.  
"Crystal." Wren found her mouth was suddenly dry.

"I have had your pay set up in the vaults. I trust it will be sufficient enough to keep you in whatever you so need. Your official title from now on is the keeper of the four. Naturally all you need do is see that your maids keep this place as is." Loki flittered his hand dismissively.  
"I'm sorry maids?" Wren wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.  
"Of course. You are in charge of the four rooms here and as such you'll need your maids to dress you and keep on top." Loki sounded irritable now.  
"Isn't that dangerous?" she referred to the chance they might see him as Loki and not Odin.  
"You must think me a fool? I will be long gone by the time they arrive each morning to tend to you and believe me you'll be grateful of their cares after I'm done with you." he said with a lick of his lips, he was growing bored of all this talking.  
"I just think.." Wren started but Loki placed a finger over her lips and gave a low shush.  
"I do not pay you to think." Loki told her. He stroked her lower lip with his thumb as she looked up at him.

"Mere maids hold no threat for Loki the son of Queen Frigga. Besides with my magic I could fuck you right here while they worked and all they would see is your writhing naked form." Loki couldn't resist teasing her for the hel of it.  
"You wouldn't?!" Wren squeaked.  
"I might..." He teased.  
Wren had a feeling she'd entered into a deal that could go down a very interesting path.  
"Your breathing is shallow." Loki grinned.   
"Yes..I er..." Wren was about to say she needed some air when she felt the front of her gown torn open and her breast binds going the same way.  
"Allow me." Loki said with a gentlemanly flourish but Wren was no fool..Loki had other reasons for tearing her clothes off in such a fashion. 

 

His cool mouth closed in on the bud of her nipple, his tongue swirled hungrily on the hardened peak making her wriggle half out of the chair.  
"Where are you going?" Loki laughed and caught her about her waist.  
He had lost that haughty look now. A hint of softness in his smile made Wren impulsively lean in and kiss him and judging from his eager response he truly didn't mind such behaviour. 

Loki took her on the floor. He bunched her gown up and stroked her stocking clad thighs appreciatively while parting them. He made to use his magic to rid him of his leather and metal but a Wren shook her head.  
"Please keep them on just for now." she felt slightly foolish as she spoke but having seen him in all his glory the previous night she found she wanted him as she'd imagined. Not wanting him to think it might be for any other reason she pulled him in close and whispered "I always wanted you this way when I touched myself."   
Loki grinned and went with it, maids had their fantasies..he wasn't one to cast judgment.  
"I've seen what true masculine beauty lies beneath your armour but.." Wren was cut short when Loki suckled her neck, her skin prickled with pleasure.  
"But this is what you alway wanted and this is what you'll get." Loki finished.  
He rose up and unbuckled his belts then unlaced his breeches. Wren was transfixed buy the way his fingers deftly opened his trouser front till he was exposed to her.  
Long and thick and most definitely aroused Loki curled his fingers around his cock.  
"Pleasing enough?" he felt the throb of his engorged member and stroked it.  
Wren spread her legs wider for him and beckoned him with her finger.

He nudged at her delicate folds then found himself easing inside her soaked quim.  
Every cry he wrought from her made him push harder, driving himself with half mad with desire as he fucked her.  
There was honesty in this, two people giving and receiving pleasure. His appetites were well and truly awakened with this maid.

Wren could see their reflections in then golden mirrored ceiling above, his leather clad frame was strangely erotic to her but she hoped to see him naked and atop her her the next time they coupled.  
"Like what you see?" Loki had watched her eyes wander to the ceiling and was fully aware of what Wren could view.  
"Oh.." was all he got by way of an answer as she tipped over the edge and bucked her hips to maintain that sweet pressure.  
Something about watching a maid come apart had always made Loki glow with pride in his youth. As that long forgotten feeling took hold of him once more he felt as though he was regaining a part of himself he had buried away.  
"Cum for me my King." was all she had to say him in her breathless and sated voice and he found he did.  
A tremor of heated bliss thrummed within him and then broke, Loki spilled hotly inside her with an incoherent cry.  
Wren hid her little smirk at his peak. All self control was lost as he came and though he might be the ruler of Asgard or the trickster who sat on the throne she was pleased to see he came with the same cries or moans as any other lover.

Later he lounged in bed looking over at some dusty old scriptures while Wren stroked her fingers through his hair.  
The rain pelted hard against the stained glass of his windows complimenting the crackle of the fire that lit his room with a warming tinge.   
"Anything of importance?" she asked him. Truthfully she didn't much care.  
Loki gave a soft laugh when she pressed kisses along his exposed skin. She was turning out to be insatiable. They'd made love twice already and now her sly little hands trailed under his blankets to fondle his rapidly hardening cock.  
"It can wait." Loki cast the papers to one side and tended to more important matters.

Wren woke when the rays of light shone through the window. She felt content within herself as she stretched and yawned away her pleasant aches.  
Last night she learned that Loki's stamina would put to shame an army. Little bruises of passion marked her thighs and upper arms. She felt the heat pooling in her belly as she recalled how she'd earned them.

He had left as he'd said he would so when the doors opened and a young maid walked in with a tray she felt herself jolt upright.  
"Breakfast my lady?" the young maid waited for Wren's reply.  
"Oh..er yes. Thank you." Wren felt somewhat sheepish as the young girl set up the tray on the small bed rest so she could eat it.  
She looked young and was most definitely new to her position. Wren remembered what that had been like..the fear of getting it wrong had been overwhelming at times.  
"Have you eaten?" Wren asked her as she looked over the array on offer.  
"No my lady." the maid kept her head bowed.  
"Here." Wren handed the girl a large sweetbun.  
"Oh but my lady.." the maid fussed unsure of what to do.  
"Eat it and stop calling me your lady. I'm only the keeper of all this! I'm no different." Wren started but the young maid backed away shyly.  
"Thank you." the maid left while Wren was still trying to explain herself.  
Wren sighed and let it go. She had to come to terms with leaving her old life behind at least for now.  
She'd never broke her fast in bed before and as she poured herself a cup of spiced tea she had to admit this new job was turning out to be most enjoyable for her.


End file.
